112068-mega-servers-thoughts-predictions-and-questions-on-the-economy
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Grr, less chances of a few major players controlling everything was the one upside to separated markets... (I know smaller markets are easier to dominate in principle, but chances were smaller you'd get stuck on a server where one of the true tycoons rolled) Oh well, I'm guessing anything beats slow/badly stocked CX. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- Low pop realm? When I played on a low pop Credd was really high (10+), when I xfered few weeks ago, it was not as high. Yesterday I was hoping it was going to hit 5p (would have bought a few, to have extended time on my account). 1 & 3: Prices will drop because the market will flood. Go see any of the other threads that talk about undercutting. I expect once the megasever (or we can just call it World) happens, money will be made if you know how to play the AH/CX. So go farm your bum off now to be able to buy up mats as people list stuff below NPC. 2: This won't change versus right now. If anything, they will not be big money makers anymore (unless they get the right runes). Again, go through some of the threads (not farm down the list) that talk about how crafting is not a big deal. Everyone can be an Expert. 4: Time will tell. Being no more server split, all that CREDD will be on the same realm. I expect it to nose dive and then SLOWLY build back up. The rush of people to sell will make it not worth the $20. I predict the CREDD will crash (unless Carbine implements a -base- amount. Can never drop below!!) and then people will put one up here and there to actually make plat. 5: Not sure why a reset would be needed. What doesn't sell on Stormtalon did not sell on Orais, So I'm going to take a stab and say they didn't sell on the other servers... | |} ---- I don't think a reset will happen either. But it will be strange suddenly seeing stuff with lots of different prices. And I guess CREDD will get snapped up, because the lowest over all the servers will now be available to anyone. Not really adding anything here, just rambling a bit. | |} ---- ---- Does it even sell at that price? Not even on Rowsdower have I seen credd at that price and I think that server is the lowest of low pop. | |} ---- ---- ---- If they didn't read the FAQ and go blow it on "investments" that is their own damn fault. | |} ---- ---- Oh sure. There might be a a week+ time when no one can sell items, that way they all are returned. Or a warning to get your crap off the AH/CX or LOSE it (there will be QQing about it lol) But once 1 server is there, it will be a fight to set prices, and it is going to be ugly for the first few days. I'm guessing CREDD will be nasty low, unless carbine does as I suggested above, and has it be worth a base amount. | |} ---- ----